1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing an automotive seat, and in particular to an apparatus for manufacturing an automotive seat by pressing and bonding a foam cushion member with an adhesive to a top cover member, using a pair of upper and lower dies so as to assemble a seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a seat manufacturing apparatus of this kind is of such structure that there are a pair of upper and lower dies, both of them being aligned in the same vertical direction in an opposing relation with each other, with the upper one being adapted to allow securing a foam cushion member (made of urethane foam material) thereon and the lower one being adapted to allow placing a top cover member thereon, and that, in operation, the upper die is lowered towards the lower die so that the cushion member on the former die is pressed and bonded to the top cover member on the latter one where it is applied an adhesive.
In such apparatus, clamps are provided on the upper die for securing purpose in order that the lateral walls of the cushion member is retained between the clamps and by being so retained the cushion member is kept secured on the upper die. However, the apparatus with such clamps employed involves various disadvantages, and for example, the following problems are found.
1. When it is desired to mechanically cause the clamps to hold the walls of the cushion member therebetween, there is need to equip a mechanism for opening and closing the clamps relative to the cushion member, resulting in a greater complication of mechanical structure of the apparatus.
2. The pressure given by the clamps to the lateral walls of cushion member creates a deformation in the surfaces of the walls, which prevents a close contact between the cushion member and top cover member.
3. In the case where a small number of clamps are provided on the upper die, the cushion member is not secured positively to the die and dangles therefrom, with the result that the cushion member is displaced from its correct position relative to the top cover member.
To eliminate the abovementioned disadvantages, there has been proposed a vacuum suction mechanism in which air is sucked from a hole perforated in the upper die to form vacuum between the cushion member and the upper die, whereby the cushion member is drawn and secured to the upper die. However, it can only be utilized effectively for a relatively light cushion member, and in case of a relatively heavy cushion member formed integrally with metallic frames, it has been found insufficient in drawing force for securing the cushion member to the die.